The present invention relates to a flow regulator device for pipes made of elastically deformable material.
As is known, in many cases it becomes necessary, when working with pipelines or pipes of various types, in particular those made of elastically deformable material, to arrange therein devices which permit regulation of the flow of liquid being delivered according to contingent requirements in its use.
Particularly in the field of medicine, extensive use is made of pipes of generally small and medium diameter which are manufactured of aseptic and elastically deformable material, and carry medicaments or other fluids from containers to patients; and it is in this particular field that the necessity is most felt, to provide flow regulators which are precise in operation, which are of simple construction and of notably low cost.